Items
This page features a listing of every item in Growtopia, sorted by type. Refer to the Recipes page for splicing combinations. For Android : Player's items are stored in : "/mnt/sdcard/Android/data/com.rtsoft.growtopia/files/cache/items.dat" For Windows : Player's items are stored in : "C:/Users/"USERNAME"/AppData/Local/Growtopia/cache/items.dat" Contents http://wikirecipe.wikia.com/wiki/Items# hide#Foreground Tiles #Background Tiles #Audio Tiles #Equipment #Consumables #Other #Discontinued Foreground Tiles Edit Solid: Dirt • Rock • Bedrock • Wood Block • Bricks • Mystery Block • Grey Block • Black Block • White Block •Red Block • Orange Block • Yellow Block • Green Block • Aqua Block • Blue Block • Purple Block • Brown Block •Steel Block • Evil Bricks • Golden Block • Crystal Block • Polka Dot Block • Rainbow Block • High Tech Block •Sandstone • Stone Wall • Cloudstone Block • Dreamstone Block • Super Crate Box • Lava Rock • Heartstone Block • Heartstone • Plumbing • Ice • Sand • Art Deco Block • Pastel Pink Block • Pastel Orange Block • Pastel Yellow Block • Pastel Green Block • Pastel Aqua Block • Pastel Blue Block • Pastel Purple Block • Pot O' Gold •Glass Block • Rollback Plaque • Happy Joy Plaque • Barrel • Tangram Block A • Tangram Block B • Tangram Block C • Tangram Block D • Tangram Block E • Tangram Block F • Tangram Block G • Tangram Block H •Tangram Block I • Tangram Block J • Tangram Block K • Tangram Block L • Red Bricks • Swiss Cheese Block •Granite Block • Marble Block • Pencil • Grimstone • Iron Bars • Adobe Block • Clouds • Card Block - Spade •Card Block - Club • Card Block - Heart • Card Block - Diamond • Toxic Waste Barrel • Biohazard Sign • Slime Passthrough: Blank • Grass • Daisy • Poppy • Rose • Bush • Wooden Chair • Cuzco Wall Mount • Picket Fence •Bed • Chandelier • Ultra Trophy 3000 • Ultra Trophy 3001 • Race Start Flag • Race End Flag • Fishbowl • Table Lamp • Big Old Sideways Arrow • Big Old Up Arrow • Big Old Down Arrow • Mailbox • Bulletin Board • Skeleton •Traffic Barricade • Slot Machine • Roulette Wheel • Sugar Cane Platforms: Wooden Platform • Wooden Table • Dresser • Bookcase • Ladder • Steel Girder • School Desk Doors: Main Door • Door • Dungeon Door • Time-Space Rupture • Orange Portal • Blue Portal • Password Door Signs: Sign • Pointy Sign • Crappy Sign • Danger Sign • Tavern Sign • Tombstone • Open Sign • Gem Sign •Exclamation Sign • Biohazard Sign • Street Sign Hazards: Lava • Death Spikes • Cactus • Venus Guytrap • Acid • Toxic Waste • Shockinator•Great White Shark•Party Cactus Bouncy: Mushroom • Pinball Bumper • Pinball Sproinger Entrances: Portcullis • House Entrance • Secret Passage • Jail Door Locks & Stuff: Small Lock • Big Lock • Huge Lock • World Lock • Signal Jammer Item Holder: Treasure Chest • Refrigirator Other: Checkpoint • Dragon Gate • Ultra Pinata • Pinata Thingamabob • Background Tiles Edit These tiles go on a separate layer from other tiles. Cave Background • Wooden Background • Window • Glass Pane • Wooden Window • Rock Background •Painting: Yerfdog • Painting: Dink Duck • Brick Background • Flowery Wallpaper • Stripey Wallpaper • Checker Wallpaper • The Darkness • High Tech Wall • Magic Bacon Wallpaper • Art Wall • Amber Glass • Blue Star Wallpaper • Sandstone Wall • Wall Like An Egyptian • Grey Wallpaper • Red Wallpaper • Orange Wallpaper •Yellow Wallpaper • Green Wallpaper • Aqua Wallpaper • Blue Wallpaper • Purple Wallpaper • Lattice Background • Copper Plumbing • Chalkboard • Blackrock Wall • Neon Lights Sheet Music: Sheet Music: Blank • Sheet Music: Bass Note • Sheet Music: Sharp Bass • Sheet Music: Flat Bass• Sheet Music: Piano Note • Sheet Music: Sharp Piano • Sheet Music: Flat Piano • Sheet Music: Drums Audio Tiles Edit Decorative tiles which play audio when interacted with. Sound/Ambiance: Toilet • Bathtub • Fireplace • Rubber Ducky • Cannon • Bubble Wrap • Stove • Dice Block •Torch • Science Station • Cow • Chicken • ATM machine Music: Boombox • Disco Ball • Note Block • Music Box • Robot Wants Dubstep • Victrola • Olmec Head • Military Radio • Hula Bobblehead • Campfire • Jack O' Lantern, Ghx Speaker Equipment Edit Clothing items which can be worn on your player character. Hair: Red Hair • Baseball Cap • Top Hat • Brown Hair • Spikey Hair • Afro • Ski Cap • Blonde Bombshell • Red Riding Hood • Hot Head • Brainwave Capacitor • TV Head • Fairy Crown • Froghat • Rooster Hat • Santa Hat •Long Black Hair • Purple Mohawk • Messy Brown Hair • Long Brown Hair • Ninja Mask • Rainbow Wig • Pirate Hat • Viking Helmet • Pigtails • Chef Hat • Space Helmet • Fedora • Dame's Fedora • Flapper Headband • Bunny Ears • Leprechaun Hat • Phonecats Hat • Turtle Hat • Wizard Hat • Witch Hat • Merlin Hat • Funk Wizard Hat •Cursed Wizard Hat • Grey Hair Bun • Meow Ears • Sombrero • Hibiscus Hair • Fiesta Sombrero • Stinky Bucket •Lokster Hair • Combover • Showgirl Headdress • Flaming Skull Mask • Barky's Mask • Straw Hat • Shocking Hair• Enhanced Intellect • Tony's Tiger Mask • Cowboy Hat Shirt: Green Shirt • Tuxedo • Green Blouse • Purple Bikini Top • Red Coat • Fairy Dress • Referee Shirt • Santa Vest • Saturday Night Vest • Ninja Vest • Checkered Pajamas • Tie Dyed Shirt • Lovely Pink Dress • Tan Shirt •Apron • Plate Mail • Pinstripe Suit • Flapper Dress • Red Sportsball Jersey • Pastel Suit • Leprechaun Suit •Wizard's Robe • Worthless Rags • Poncho • Flamenco Dress • Lab Coat • Combat Vest • Showgirl Top •Solorien On Fire • Overalls • Tony's Tiger Suit • Sheriff's Vest • Corset • Yellow Hanbok Top • Purple Hanbok Top • Green Hanbok Top • Plain White Tee • Space Suit • Vamp Vest • Cultist Robe • Scrub Top • Candy Striper Uniform • Happy Sun Shirt • Blue Sun Shirt • Sabertooth-Skin Toga • Fuzzy Bikini Top • Buckskin Jacket• Party Vest • Ducky Pajama Top • Wetsuit Top Face: Shades • Cyclopean Visor • Biker Stache • Shallot Mustache • X-Ray Specs • Gold-Rimmed Glasses • Big Glasses • Burglar Mask • White Beard • Snorkel • Monocle • Eyepatch • Hoop Earrings • Cigar • Blue Headband• Bunny Mask • Orange Beard • Baneful Mask • GrowBeats Headphones • Iron Mask • Desperado Mustache •Gambler's Visor • Jens Beard • Zeta Reticulant Mask • Sproingy Eyes • Farmgirl Hair • Ze Goggles • Red Bones• War Paint • Face Bandana • Kansas Curls • Clown Nose • Vampire Fangs • Hockey Mask • Mummy Mask •Skull Mask • Creepy Hair • Focused Eyes • Scrub Mask • Bushy Beard • Ponytail • Sabertooth Growtopian •Glowing Nose • Party Horn • Party Glasses • Black-Rimmed Glasses • 3D Glasses Hand: Briefcase • Sword • Just One Boxing Glove • Pickaxe • Fairy Wand • Flashlight • Diamond Ring • Lollipop• Heartbow • Spatula • Tommygun • Blue Wristband • Wicker Basket • Elvish Longbow • Golden Sword •Baseball Bat • Growtopia Lunchbox • Headsman's Axe • Cybernetic Arm • Sawed-Off Shotgun • Red Growsaber• Black Growsaber • Green Growsaber • Blue Growsaber • Flamesaber • Double Growsaber • Calf Leash •Chick Leash • Piglet Leash • Butterfly Leash • Pitchfork • Dragon Hand • Reanimator Remote • Death Ray •Destructo Ray • Tumbleweed Attractor • Six Shooter • Parasol • Hand Scythe • Foam Finger • Zorbnik Leash •Black Cat Leash • Familiar Leash • Sonar Bracelet • Bride Of Reanimator Remote • Magnifying Glass • Retro Magnifying Glass • Caveman Club • Mini Mammoth Leash • Yeonnalligi • Ice Dragon Hand • Polar Bear Leash •Mini Growtopian • Golden Pickaxe • Golden Heartbow • Atomic Shadow Scythe Back: Fairy Wings • Jetpack • Sack O' Joy • Heroman Cape • Angel Wings • Backpack • Bunny Tail • Crimson Eagle Wings • Play Wings • Ripper Wings • Seil's Magic Orbs • Dragon Tail • Astronaut Pack • Vampire Cape •Devil Wings • Golden Angel Wings • Bubble Wings • Parrot Wings Feet: Brown Shoes • Boots • Patent Leather Shoes • Ruby Slippers • Fairy Slippers • Asbestos Boots • Ninja Slippers • Peg Leg • Monster Feet • Stinky Socks • Air Robinsons • Hippie Sandals • Leprechaun Shoes • Tiny Horsie • Pleiadian Star Ship • Little Red Corvette • Zombie-Stompin' Boots • Swim Fins • Dear John Tractor •Stick Horse • Tiny Appaloosa • Cowboy Boots • Clown Shoes • Moon Boots Pants: Jeans • Sexy Boxers • Black Pants • Green Skirt • Purple Thong • Fairy Skirt • Santa Pants • White Bellbottoms • Ninja Tights • Fishnet Stockings • Diaper • Cargo Shorts • Poodle Skirt • Pinstripe Pants • Red Sweatpants • Pastel Pants • Green Pants • Hammer Pants • Showgirl Leggings • Women's Swimsuit • Men's Swimsuit • Layer Cake Dress • Pink Hanbok Skirt • Blue Hanbok Skirt • Orange Hanbok Skirt • Yellow Hanbok Pants • Purple Hanbok Pants • Green Hanbok Pants • Clown Pants • Space Pants • Scrub Pants • Candy Striper Skirt • Fuzzy Bikini Bottom • Buckskin Pants • Party Pants • Golden Diaper • Ducky Pajama Pants •Wetsuit Pants Consumables Edit Items which a player can use on themselves or another player to some effect. Devil Horns • Golden Halo • Blueberry • Grow Spray Fertilizer • Freeze Wand • Fire Wand • Curse Wand • Das Red Balloon • Mud Glob • Valentine • Candy Heart • Perfume • Blueberry Pie • Duct Tape • Lucky Clover •Green Beer • Rotten Egg • Cuddly Bunny • Psychotic Bunny • Apple • Habanero Pepper • Pinata Whistle • Ban Wand • Rabbit's Foot • Flipping Coin • g-Virus • Antidote Other Edit Items which do not fit in any of the above categories. Fist • Wrench • Gems • UPDATE_STORE • Magic Egg • Letter • Devil Wing Fragment ••Inviso-block • Profile Discontinued Edit Items which were removed or replaced by another item. Nyan Hat • Taco Dog • A Burglar • Ultra Trophy 3001